Form-fill-seal packaging of articles is known; the usual way is to provide a film of plastic material, passing the film around a former to wrap the film longitudinally, for example about a mandrel, tube or the like, to form a tubular structure with a vertical seal. The tubular structure is cross-sealed by a cross-sealing apparatus, for example by welding, adhesion or the like, usually under heat, by passing the tube between a pair of heated sealing jaws. The tube is filled, and the sealing jaws, at the same time, seal above the filled tube portion to close the tube while forming a second seal, even higher, as the bottom for the next succeeding package. The tube is severed, and the now sealed package can be discharged in a bin. Processes and apparatus to form-fill-seal packaging apparatus as previously known operate intermittently. In such systems and apparatus, a web of film is drawn off a supply roll, the length of the web corresponding to the required length of the package. Upon forming the film into a tube, the longitudinal and transverse seals are made, while a film portion which will form the package is stationary. Such intermittent operation places stress on the transport of the film which is moved, in steps. The film web is, thus, undesirably differentially stressed, the production output is limited and web guiding problems are existing.